The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A buffer manager generally manages one or more buffer pools, where a buffer pool comprises a plurality of buffer locations. A processing core communicates with the buffer manager, for example, to request allocation of buffer locations to the processing core, and/or to request release of buffer locations that were previously allocated to the processing core.